Somebody to love
by greenlilies
Summary: –Yo quiero bailar con Sam pero no quiero interferir–Rachel rió–además...¡Becky quiere bailar con el señor Clearw...!–cantó antes de que su hermana le tapara la boca y dijera un "¡no es cierto!". Para el reto "Retazos de mi vidad". Foro LOL


**Diclaimer:** nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie M

**Summary**:Yo quiero bailar con Sam, pero no quiero interferir — Rachel rió — además...¡Becky quiere bailar con el seños Clearw…! — Cantó antes de que su hermana le tapara la boca, se sonrojara y dijera un _"¡No es cierto!"._

**Nota**: para el reto "retazos de mi vida" del foro LOL

* * *

**Somebody to love**

**E**sa noche, tenían una fiesta muy especial en honor al aniversario numero diez del matrimonio Black. Todos rebosaban de alegría al ver a la pareja bailando muy feliz y, probando, que el amor incondicional lograba llegar lejos. No habían podido celebrar mas nada además de los cumpleaños de los otros miembros.

La Push estaba bellamente decorada con arreglos de todo tipo, las luces alumbraban toda el área, las flores habían salido de su capullo esa misma mañana y se veía el rocío encima de ellas. Todos se habían esmerado en arreglar la reservación para que no pareciese un campo de batalla de niños.

El ambiente era de lo más romántico, Billy y Sarah Black bailaban alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho esa misma tarde, también lo hacían Harry y Sue Clearwater. Otros miembros Quileutes también bailaban, el pequeño Sam y la pequeña Leah se echaban miraditas soñadoras; ella deseaba que su prima Emily estuviera aquí para poder contarle acerca de Sam, ella de seguro se moriría de envidia.

Las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca se turnaban – a regañadientes – para "bailar" con su hermano pequeño Jacob. Sus padres le habían pedido amablemente – ni que decir de un casi soborno – que bailaran con su hermano para que no se quedara solo, alegando que Jake no tenia amigos con quien pasar esa noche, ya que Quil iba a estar ayudando a su abuelo y Embry cuidando a su mama enferma.

Él ya era un niño grande, no tenían porque cuidarlo. Así que, dejaron a Jacob con Sue y fueron adonde bailaban sus padres.

—. No queremos seguir bailando con Jake —. Dijo Rebecca haciendo comillas con las manos en bailar. Frunció el seño y Rachel la acompañó. —. Jake me pisa los pies a cada paso, papá. —

—. También a mí. —

—. Niñas, es su hermano menor, no sabe los pasos todavía — les tranquilizó Billy con una sonrisa.

Las gemelas no hicieron caso a esto.

—. Yo quiero bailar con Sam, pero no quiero interferir en el concursos de miradas de esos dos — Rachel señaló a Leah y a Sam. Rebecca rió — además… ¡Becky quiere bailar con el seños Clearw…! — Cantó antes de que su hermana le tapara la boca, se sonrojara y dijera un _"¡No es cierto!". _

Billy se carcajeó.

—. Oh… miren, chicas, Quil y Embry acaban de llegar — Rachel y Rebecca vieron que de un auto bajaban dos niños pequeños para después correr a donde se encontraba su amigo — Seguro que el papá de Quil habrá buscado a Embry a su casa — esto ultimo Sarah, lo dijo mas para Billy que para las gemelas.

Las niñas, al ver que su hermano había desaparecido con sus amigos, se fueron a la fogata para seguir bailando con alguien que no les pisara los pies a cada momento.

Rebecca se detuvo a medio camino, Rachel también lo hizo.

—. ¿Qué te pasa, Becky? —

—. No lo sé, Rach. Creo que algo malo le va a pasar a mamá — Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida lo mas que pudo — deben ser imaginaciones mías…tranquila — acotó rápidamente.

Olvidaron el tema rápidamente y se sentaron un momento cerca de un árbol para descansar, las gemelas aun estaban un poco adoloridas por los pisotones que Jacob les había "regalado".

Después de un rato empezaron otra vez a hablar.

—. ...ahora si que podrás bailar con el señor Clearwater… —

Rebecca la miró azoradamente.

—. Cállate, Rachel. Yo no quiero bailar con el señor Clearwater, tiene esposa…e hijos — agregó al ver la cara de su gemela.

—. No importa —

—. Es mayor que yo —

—. ¿Y? —

—. Leah es casi de mi edad —

—. Es lo de menos —

Rebecca se quedó callada al no encontrar más respuestas, Rachel sonrió abiertamente. Rebecca se volvió a sonrojar.

—… ¡tu quieres bailar con Sam…! — Echó una mirada triunfante ante su respuesta.

—. Está bien, lo admito, futura señora Clearwater, — Rebecca le mandó una mirada furiosa — quiero bailar con Sam Uley, pero no puedo, Leah lo tiene casi a sus pies…pobres… — Agregó después de un rato.

—. ¿Por qué "pobres"? —preguntó su hermana haciendo comillas al aire.

—. No creo que ese romance dure mucho, a Sam no lo veo con ella —

—. ¿Y con quién lo ves? ¿Contigo? — le dio una sonrisa burlona.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

—. No. Conmigo no, Becky, con otra — se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el cabello

—. Es que se ven tan enamorados...—

Rachel le tiró tierra a Rebecca.

—. A veces creo que no eres mi hermana —

—. ¿por qué dices eso? —

—. Nada dura para siempre — contestó solamente.

Rebecca puso una cara rara.

—. Y pensar que solo tenemos doce años ¡Ya hasta dices cosas profundas, hermana! —

Se quedaron allí, solo viendo las estrellas en silencio. Dejaron pasar el tiempo sin darse cuenta, se dieron cuenta cuando nada se oia a su alrededor: ni la fogata, ni la música. se preocuparon un poco. Rebecca masculló algo como: _debí llevarme un reloj. _devolvieron sus pasaos hasta su casa. Todo allí era caos.

Al frente de su casa estaba Charlie Swan, el jefe de policias. Se extrañaron al verlo ahí, con su patrulla y uniforme de policia, Charlie hablaba con su papá – sin su mamá – que tenia agarrado a jake, éste, tenía una cara de muerto en vida. Billy, al verlas, dejó de prestarle atención a Charlie y fue a abrazarlas fuertemente. Rachel y Rebecca intuyeron lo peor cuando se dieron cuenta del sonido apagado de una ambulancia y que la camioneta de su mamá estaba en el medio de la carretera, destrozada y aboliada.

Billy levantó la vista.

Y ahí lo supieron.

No había que ser un genio para descubrirlo, Sarah Black estaba muerta. Su mamá estaba muerta.

* * *

_¿?¿?_


End file.
